Run
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas, eu lhe dei a oportunidade de você fazer a sua.


Run – Snow Patrol

Shipper: Draco e Hermione

Para Leeh Malfoy

**Narrado por Draco Malfoy:**

A vida é feita de escolhas, eu lhe dei a oportunidade de você fazer a sua.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

Você era a única certeza em minha vida erradica.

Você era a minha guia. Fora o caminho que eu pude escolher.

Tentaram tirar esse meu caminho, mas eu já tinha um rumo; você era meu rumo.

Deixei-me guiar e mandei você escolher. Sabia que seria forte – eu esperava isso de você.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

E eu estou no altar, pronto para fazer os meus votos a outra mulher. A mulher que os outros escolheram e que você aceitou.

Você não era mais a minha única coisa certa, porque você não me pertencia mais. Você não pertencia a ninguém, era livre. Fez suas escolhas e a seguiu; sempre fez suas escolhas, eu nunca fiz as minhas.

Por esse motivo eu deixei em suas mãos a escolha de me ter ou não. E você desistiu, como muitos já desistiram de mim.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Eu nunca amaria ninguém como te amei, porque te amar não foi uma obrigação, eu atendia meus próprios sentimentos. Mas eu te desejo a melhor das coisas.

Continue irradiando o caminho dos outros como você irradiou o meu. Eu sei que você conseguirá. Nunca teve medo das trevas, como eu tive.

Você me livrou das minhas trevas e agora eu começara a me afundar de novo nelas. Mas eu não pensava em meus problemas, eu apenas pensava em você. E se você estivesse feliz, as trevas não me importavam. Eu sempre estaria com você.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Minha futura mulher acaba de entrar na igreja e eu só consigo pensar em você. Ela não é você. Ela não é o que eu queria, assim como eu não sou o que ela queria.

Como eu, Astoria deixava os outros escolherem seu caminho e foi por isso que ela chegou a mim.

Eu podia ver minha família, a família dela, mas eu não via quem mais deveria estar naquela igreja.

Eu dificilmente conseguirei falar meus votos, sinto minha garganta fechar, mas não é por causa da emoção do momento. Ouço sua voz baixinho em minha cabeça, você chora, sussurra, mas não consegue gritar para me dizer o que fazer, pois é apenas uma vaga lembrança.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

As lágrimas já escorrem silenciosamente enquanto Astoria toma seu lugar ao meu lado. Eu sinto o restante de tempo que eu poderia te ter ao meu lado. Ele passa devagar como se quisesse me torturar.

As lágrimas que caem são semelhantes as que caíram em nossa despedida: amargas, sem emoção e cheias de saudade.

Prendo meu choro. Eu não tinha tempo para isso.

Tempo eu nunca tive;

Escolhas era uma palavra desconhecida.

**Narrado por Hermione Granger:**_**  
**_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Me toquei de que eu errara, mas era tarde demais. O belo dia que fazia contrastava com meu humor. Aquele tempo zombava de mim.

Tempo: esse foi um dos problemas. Não tivemos tempo. Não tive tempo de pensar em minhas escolhas e agora me arrependo.

Caminhava sozinha por perto de você. Você não sabia, mas a apenas alguns quilômetros era feita sua missa de casamento.

Sentia minhas pernas fraquejarem a cada passo que eu dava. Fechei os olhos e deixei minha mente fluir. E ela fluiu exatamente par onde queria: você. Suas palavras e frases ditas ecoavam na minha cabeça e eu sabia que não teria mais paz, pois você fora a única paz que eu tive.

Senti um sorriso iluminar meu rosto e abri os olhos.

Era como se sua voz tivesse o poder de me irradiar por dentro, com uma força tão grande que fazia aquele belo dia parecer sombrio.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Minhas pernas não fraquejam mais, ao contrário, elas haviam tomado força.

Senti o vento me chicotear enquanto ia à minha direção contrária.

Sua voz ainda ecoava em minha cabeça, murmurando palavras de apoio e incentivo. Por mais que você não soubesse, era você quem me guiava. Você nunca conseguira fazer suas próprias escolhas, mas mesmo não sabendo, você interferia nas minhas.

E foi por isso que eu decidi não falar mais nada, apenas deixar seu doce sussurro em minha lembrança me dizer o que fazer.

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

Não tínhamos mais tempo para decisões, apenas para deixarmos sermos guiados pelo instinto.

Por mais que eu gostasse de sua voz em minha cabeça, eu queria que ela desaparecesse, e desse lugar em meu ouvido.

Eu conseguiria livrar nós dois das vozes em nossas mentes, para que pudéssemos ter a voz um do outro ao nosso lado.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

Abri a porta com leveza e ninguém se deu conta da morena parada ali. Eu sabia que estava na ponta do abismo morrendo de medo, e sabia que você sentia o mesmo.

Demorariam dias para arrumar a bagunça que fizemos, mas valeria à pena se esses dias fossem com você.

Não precisei gritar, não precisei chamar atenção. Você virou-se para trás como se esperasse mais alguém e me viu.

Seu rosto marcado de lágrimas se rompeu em uma chuva de emoções. Eu sabia que você continuava sendo meu, e o fato de olhar para trás na hora mais importante representava isso.

Não podíamos voltar no tempo, mas podíamos alterar o futuro.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Assim que saímos juntos da igreja você me beijou.

Nossos caminhos estavam mais uma vez entrelaçados, afinal...

Sua escolha era eu.

E minha escolha era você.

N/a: Bem, essa Fic foi feita pra Leeh, eu tentei me manter fiel a música e saiu isso.

Bem, eu espero mesmo que o pessoal goste e comente!

Beijos,

Ciça ;****


End file.
